1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for holding an electric/electronic component with an electric wire by a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electric/electronic component including a component body to which an electric wire is attached, a moving direction in which the component is moved to be installed in a housing as an installation destination is defined in accordance with the installation of other components.
For example, JP-A-2011-60438 describes a structure for holding an electric/electronic component with an electric wire, in which, when a current sensor is installed in a housing as the electric/electronic component with the electric wire, the current sensor is installed in the housing while a terminal fitting is inserted into a measurement hole.
In such a structure for holding an electric/electronic component with an electric wire, a component holding portion serving as a part for holding the electric/electronic component with the electric wire is generally provided in the housing.
The component holding portion slides on a component body when the component body is moved to be installed in the housing. Thus, the component holding portion is bent and deformed in a direction in which the component holding portion can expand the movable space of the component body. When the component body is disposed in an installation position, the component holding portion is elastically restored toward the component body so as to hold the component body. Such a structure is often used.